


i gave you everything and look at what you gave me back

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Heartbreak, Not set in any particular time or canon lbr, Poetry, Short Drabbles, Unreliable Narration, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: —or Isabelle’s muses what went wrong.the ClaryIsabelle angst drabble fic no one asked for ✨
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	i gave you everything and look at what you gave me back

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: angst, unreliable narration.
> 
> please enjoy and thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated💓

Isabelle wants to laugh bitterly, deeply. She can feel the anger in her bones and the winter temperament she’s wielding.

The atmosphere is a shrieking omen and Clary’s vivid hair is a stark reminder of the blood in her anger, the despairing haze in her foxfire eyes.

Her green eyes turned away and it cuts deep. 

Isabelle wishes she would cut her heart out instead. 

“Do you love her the way I love you?” Isabelle says fiercely.

Does she compare to what we are? What I am to you -

Does she know your bleeding heart like I do? The Morgernsten name you profusely love and despise in equal measures? The art you paint across my back and and the dreamy conversations and the constellations you promised me - 

you promised, Isabelle wants to shriek, you promised me the world.

You said I would have a home with you always, Clary. 

You promised me! You lied to me!

The monster wails inside of her and the voiceless echoes around them. The jealousy - the wretched jealousy. The lava anger, the volcanic rage bubbling and threatening to spill over.

What does she have that I do not? Clary, Isabelle wants to moan, wants to sob and cry. Clary, Clary, Clary.

Clary. A broken fracture. 

The rigid posture and the unspeakable silence.

You loved me once, you did, I know you did, Clary, please, 

I love you, I loved you so much - I

Lightwoods do not beg but Clary has always been her weak spot. 

She doesn’t say any of this - she 

Promises break and hearts are breakable, Isabelle knows this all too well.


End file.
